You See Her Passing
by Myu-ussia
Summary: Yuseia Swaying, Was once a living lowerclass being before taking the train home, who knew this would been the end to a beautiful new beginning. Even if it evolve being dead, meeting walking talking animals and never seeing her mum again. What could go wrong? (Theory that animal crossing exactly the after life, starts from early games until later ones.) OCxKKSlider
Prologue: Not going back.

 _Journal entry: 20XX XX/XX/XX_

 _I've been wondering where the days passed since I first came here. If I could, would I wish to be still alive?_

 _To never try and catch that train that caught me into the wildering wind of this peculiar afterlife?_

 _And I find myself also thinking; that I'll catch that ten-fold if was to get the life I had been given here. Of course I miss my fair mother and my best mate who still hopefully getting on with their lives. As well die continuously, fun. Beside those points, there many reason why I'll stay, though I do not have to waste ink for that to be obvious enough for myself. I just know them._

 _If I knew my afterlife would contain this amazing beautiful damage family I think I would've jumped out the window with mother in tow, so we could relieve in it together. Through, it seems the world was a bitch and decided our fates for us._

 _Through feels strange to think, if I didn't go onto that train, I would've continued my life normally. Waited thirty minutes for the next train, got home, sipped a cuppa with mother and talk about anything, ranging on how we can get better income or about politics. Maybe if we watched the news, I would probably cry and hug mother thinking, how close I was truly to death. Since none of us know what happens after once we die, well until we experience of course._

 _Then gone back to work the next day, like nothing really happen. Repeating the process, until some human being comes by and takes my heart by storm making me move in with them. Through, knowing me, I'll end up alone or living with my best mate until she finds someone._

 _Almost a boring but worthwhile life._

 _Still happier to be dead._

 _Well, I better go, I've got a live show to go to and someone special to meet._

 _Bye._

Chapter one: Hijacking

I pulled my bag tightly as I rushed down the steps of the underground, slipping past the many suffocating people of run-down, old London. All I wanted was to get home to my dear mother. With a swipe of my card I was let past the gates and once again I rushed down the steps to see my train waiting patiently for me.

With a further push of my feet I stepped in before the door shut behind me, I smirked happily to myself as I glanced around the cart to find no seat beside a poll near the far end to be held, so squishing past many bodies, I gripped the handle with my black beggar looking gloves while pulling down my green coat sleeves to cover my fingers from getting any further cold.

I watched the much different energy of everyday people around me, some families out on some special occasions, with kids jabbering about one thing and another. Friends laughing and messing around in the other cart, phones recording them do some stupid stunt. A man across from me listening to music on full blast, some recent pop song.

The usual grumpy man in the corner reading his newspaper, a pregnant mother with her other half, trying to get on with life.

The normal things you find on any underground train in London.

Yet before I knew it, the slithering of snake movement of the train halted alongside a bang of a gun, murmurs of yelling on the far end of the train could be heard. _Please don't say I'm going to die on a train, because of some occult._

Screams of terror arise higher as further shootings could be heard. People huddled closer to my side to find the blasted door to be locked. _The driver is a part of this!_

People started panicking, trying to break down the door to get out. It was no use for the guns was on our heads and the men smirked at us, happy to not need to set their bomb of.

The man with the newspaper, turn white as sheep cotton, sweating before putting his hand together ready to beg for way to live. The men show no mercy and death was our answer.

I remembered my last moments of daring stupid tries of being heroic, rumbling though the mass of people, pushing over the man at front to the floor his gun sliding across the trains cold white flooring.

A thump of movement of the train started again as it slithered forward the other men of this guns bearing at my head.

 _Flash_

"Kid move!" his headphones gone with his clam persona, his dark, moon brown eyes catch mine before pushing me down as the men started to shoot once again. The man who had almost saved me, he died atop of me, saving me from the many bullets of these men.

Screams rang higher and I felt my growing anxieties suffocate me further, I keep myself quiet, not wanting this man help to be in vain.

Fingers laced my hair, a huff that sounded almost like a smirk, I was staring at my killer and

 _"_ _Hey, hey! Hey kid!"_

I awoke, skin sweating and uncomfortable as if I was dragged out of my own and pushed into another. My lips dry as I tried to breathe. A hand landed softly on my shoulder, I looked up at the man who eyes I recognised, on top of his shoulders sat proudly was his headphones.

I smiled, thinking all that I just saw was a nightmare, through the layout of this train was different. The seats all look almost first class, with the way they lined forward, or around as friends and family sat together, many faces familiar to those on the underground train.

A tv further up, line with bright words that I know I'll never forget.

 _Welcome to Trainwreck, where all your afterlife needs are gathered._

And heres to chapter one! I know its not the longest chapter, merely a introduction! This is an random idea I had one day, and well I couldn't help but want to give it a try! This is a taste of what to come, I am a slow writer simply because of college, so I will not posting more until the summer comes by, by then I have many chapters done, If by then anyone interested. If a lot of you want more then I will, randomly release more chapters beforehand, through at the moment I have only started chapter three.

I ever be so grateful if anyone wants to be my Beta reader as I am not the greatest at grammar or wordings at times. However, I am from England, so do take in account I do use a different dictionary to you, as be amazed how different they can be.

Futhermore, this is gonna go through from when K.k slider play outside a train station to today new leaf DJ. A lot drama for original characters as well, e.g. Mabel, Nook, ect.

Animal crossing characters I probably use is ones I've myself encountered or from the movie, Which *Cough* I own none of them, all belong to Nintendo *cough* . Through OCs well be keep to small, mainly being my oc, her mother and father, may be a neighbouring friend she use to know, that's it.

And who's the man with brown eyes and headphones you ask? Think again

Thank you! J


End file.
